


Your Skin Against Mine.

by orphan_account



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluffy Ending, M/M, Smut, What went down before that stage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 11:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Your Skin Against Mine.

Music blares through the speakers as seven figures move sharply in beat to it. It's dark outside and the full moon hangs ever so brightly. The building is empty besides them. The clock's hands point at thirty minutes past two in the morning, but the idols are completely immersed in their practice session to pay it any heed.

Tomorrow is their last stage of promotions, and they intend on ending with a bigger shock than their opening stage. 

 

As the song comes to an end and Hyunwoo calls a short break, Changkyun squats down, resting his forehead against a knee. Kihyun and Minhyuk follow him and throw their beat bodies down to the ground, both groaning in unison as they stretch their backs. Hoseok moves to silence the song still blasting and the remaining members are stood by the mirror, deep in discussion for choreography changes. Changkyun thinks he hears his name a few times too. He lifts his head up, glancing over at the trio. His eyes linger on Jooheon's form. His lean yet muscular figure is tilted backwards against the mirror. Having felt too much heat from practice earlier, he took of his hoodie earlier and a thin layer of sweat covers the visible parts of his body. He wears a white, fitting tank top with black sweatpants and Changkyun has always admired how Jooheon manages to make such simple clothings look hella fucking good. He allows himself to stare a little longer, watching the way Jooheon licks at his lips, runs his fingers through his black hair. It's been ages since they last fooled around, and Changkyun thinks he's not the only one feeling on edge and needy after catching Jooheon's gaze.

He watches as Jooheon begins to segregate himself from the conversation, his eyes wandering over Changkyun. Changkyun wonders how he looks right now, his hair a mess, cheeks flushed a pinkish colour, his oversized sweater fallen off a shoulder. Whatever Jooheon sees seems to shake him up a little, as he swallows. It goes unnoticed by the two besides him, who are now deep in their own discussion, but Changkyun picks up on it and he wouldn't have if his eyes weren't trained on him. Suddenly Jooheon smiles, and it isn't a usual one. It's one of those _“I'm planning something and you won't know till it hits you in the face_ ” kind of smiles. Changkyun's eyebrows crease but before he can so much as open his mouth, Hyunwoo is clapping his hands and they're back to practice.

 

It hits Changkyun in the face alot sooner than later.

 

The round runs smoothly until Jooheon decided to ignite a fire in Changkyun's stomach. The two take their place at the front to perform their ending rap. The close proximity to Jooheon whirls Changkyun's thoughts around, but it all crashes and sets aflame when a slightly sweaty palm snakes around his neck and  _ tugs. _ Stumbling a little, Changkyun finds his forehead pressed right up against Jooheon's. Body tensing up, he watches as Jooheon continues to mouth the rap lyrics. Changkyun's eyes fall to Jooheon's lips, his breath fanning Changkyun's face. A part of Changkyun wants to move forward and close the gap between them, to slot his lips against Jooheon's, to sink his teeth into Jooheon's plump lips. He vaguely registers the members’ hoots and noises of surprise. What feels like eternity is over within seconds and Changkyun forces himself to focus on the choreography for the rest of the song.

Soon, practice comes to an end and the boys are ambling out of the room. Well, all except two. Jooheon reaches out and gently pulls Changkyun's arm, “Guys, Changkyun and I will stay behind a little to perfect our rap.”

The members yell different responses but all leave.

  
  


Before the door can even close properly, Changkyun finds himself pressed up against the cool surface of the mirror with a mouthful of Jooheon's hot tongue. He pushes his own tongue back against Jooheon's and they both let out a harsh breath. It's rushed and needy, and Jooheon paws at Changkyun's hips, a whine sounding from the back of his throat. He pushes closer, till there's not enough space for a pen to come between them. 

 

Changkyun isn't any less desperate. Jooheon is needy in the way his fingers slip under Changkyun's shirt caressing the warm skin beneath. Changkyun is needy in the way he buries his fingers in Jooheon's damp hair, pulling his head closer as he sucks on his lips. 

“I've missed you.” Jooheon whispers breathlessly into Changkyun's mouth. Changkyun pulls back just enough to look Jooheon in the eyes. For a moment it's silent, their heavy breathing all that's heard. Slowly, Changkyun tips his chin forward and softly brushes his lips against Jooheon's. Jooheon responds with the same tenderness and gentleness. 

He kisses him once, twice, three times. Each kiss holds more fire than the previous until they're burning with need for more. Delicate hands grasp firmly onto Jooheon's hips and pushes forward, switching them around.

“Tell me, what is it you want.” Changkyun whispers breathlessly, hot mouth leaving a trail of wet kisses on Jooheon's neck.

“ _ You. _ ”

At that, Changkyun fingers tap his firm thigh, an indication for Jooheon to lift himself up and wrap his legs around Changkyun's waist. 

He carries them over to the wide bench located at the far end of the room. Laying Jooheon down gently, he leaves a soft kiss on his lips before padding over to where they haphazardly left their bags earlier. 

“You,” Jooheon breathes out, “carry sex stuff on you?”

“Yeah, for emergencies.”

Jooheon laughs airily, arms reaching up to pull Changkyun down as he returns.

He loses his balance a little at the sudden tug, causing his lips to place a sloppy kiss on Jooheon's chin. 

“Careful,” Changkyun chuckles lowly at Jooheon's small whine. 

“Kiss me.”

He obliges, kissing Jooheon deep and slowly before the heat from earlier slowly creeps back with every kiss. 

 

Desperate fingers grasp at the button of Changkyun's jeans, popping open the button before hastily unzipping them. Changkyun, in turn, pulls Jooheon's top upwards and breaks their kiss to pull it over his head. Soon enough, all clothes are pulled off and Changkyun leans his body down. A sigh slips past both their lips as the skin of their bodies kiss hotly. It's not long before the heat licks at them once again, fingers fuelled by lust gripping at each other. 

Then Changkyun raises his hips slowly, before grinding down hard. The air is forced out of Jooheon's lungs harshly at that, fingers flying forward and clutching onto the flesh of Changkyun's ass in a bruising grip. They build a steady pace at which they're both left shamelessly moaning and rocking against each other.

 

Changkyun reaches over for the packet of lube, ripping it open to pour some over his fingers. He nudges Jooheon's further apart, smearing his hole with the rest of the lube. 

He slids a finger in at Jooheon's nod, then two 

“Next time,” he harshly breathes out into Jooheon's neck, “you're gonna- sit on my face.”

Jooheon's dick twitches at thought of riding Changkyun's face, he knows just how much Changkyun likes it.

Sliding a third finger in, Changkyun moves to suck on a brown nipple, causing Jooheon to arch his back. He's always been sensitive there and he can feel Changkyun's smile against his skin.

“Stop...stop teasing,” he gasps, “Changkyun  _ please. _ ”

He's too hard to keep teasing, so he pulls his fingers out and wipes them messily on his thigh.

 

He slides the tip if his cock into Jooheon and almost comes at the tight, hot, walls squeezing at him. Slowly, he sinks in until he bottoms out. Jooheon's hands reach for Changkyun's face, slowly guiding his forehead to knock gently against his own. 

“You can move.” Whispers Jooheon, leaning his chin forward to press his lips against Changkyun in an open-mouthed, wet kiss.

Changkyun eventually thrusts a little forward, gently. He watches as Jooheon whines, mouth slacking open. His legs are held apart by Changkyun's arms, his own wrapped around Changkyun's neck.

Picking up the pace, Changkyun snaps his hips sharper. It's not long before Jooheon's fingers mark Changkyuns back as his harshly moves his hips. Skin slapping against skin, their moans echo around the room.

It's quick as they're both desperate and Changkyun pumps Jooheon's dick in his fist, causing Jooheon to release a high-pitched whimper. It's not long before he comes with a shout, Changkyun following closely behind.

 

They remain in each other's embrace for a few long minutes before Jooheon is slapping Changkyun's ass to roll off him. He obeys, but not before landing another kiss on Jooheon's swollen lips.

The clock reads a little before four in the morning by the time they are dressed and decent to head back. Jooheon pulls the other close by the back pocket of his jeans before whispering a little sleepily, “sleep in my room tonight?” 

Changkyun smiles softly, and nods against Jooheon's neck as he brings him into an embrace. 

 

“I'd love to.”

 


End file.
